To increase system memory performance in computers, memory devices with interleaved banks of memory cells can be employed. For example, Rambus Inc. provides technology for an integrated memory device, the Direct RDRAM.TM. (Rambus dynamic random access memory), employing interleaved banks of memory cells, along with a protocol for connecting a number of such memory devices to a memory channel, called a Direct Rambus.TM. Channel or Direct RDRAM.TM. Channel. A plurality of such memory devices are provided in a module, called the Direct Rambus.TM. RIMM module (Rambus in-line memory module), which may contain one or more Direct Rambus.TM. Channels. Direct Rambus.TM. and Direct RDRAM.TM. are trademarks of Rambus Inc., Mountain View, Calif.
It can be desirable for a memory system to comprise RDRAMs with varying characteristics. During boot-up of a computer system, the BIOS (basic input output system) code needs to determine how much memory is available for use. For Direct RDRAMs, their addresses need to be programmed, and the memory controller needs to provide efficient memory accesses to the various Direct RDRAM devices.